


I'm obsessed, but you don't mind

by Butter_me__this



Series: The Journey Was a Long One But We Made It [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dont cheat!!! Cheating on your significant other is bad, He has feelings for Keith he's just too scared to see that, He isnt in love with Keith but they are dating, He think's he wants attention, He's trying to move on tho, James is Keith's boyfriend, Jokes on him he just wants Keith, Keith and Lance kiss, Keith is in love with lance, Lance is lonely and missing Allura, Lance makes Keith cheat, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Mentioned Hunk (Voltron), Mentioned Pidge | Katie Holt, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), Not doing very well, Still bad!!! Dont cheat, They only kiss tho, it's Christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_me__this/pseuds/Butter_me__this
Summary: Shiro had rented a cabin in the woods for the team to spend their first Christmas after the war.Lance felt alone and when Keith showed up with a James basically attached from hip to lips he had felt something stronger than loneliness.Want.And he wasn't planning of spending the night doing nothing about it.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Journey Was a Long One But We Made It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792336
Kudos: 19





	I'm obsessed, but you don't mind

Lance was a selfish asshole and he knew it. He wanted someone who would hold him, love him, worship him, he wanted Keith. That made him a horrible person but it didn't stop him. 

Christmas was coming and Voltron had agreed to spend it together. A week together with the team, just like old times. Only it wasn't. Allura wasn't going to be there, Hunk was bringing Shay, Shiro was bringing Curtis, and Keith was bringing James. Lance didn't know until after everyone started to arrive at the cabin they had rented out.

Lance had smiled when he saw Keith get out of his car looking as handsome as ever. You could see his muscles through the layers, pale skin dusted with pink causing his eyes to shine and stand out, forever drawing him in. Then he turned and Lance got a peek at his hair up in a ponytail but got distracted when instead of taking out his suitcase he jogged over to the other side of the car and opened the passenger seat. Jame’s gave Keith a peck as he climbed out of the car making something sour build up in his stomach so Lance walked away from the window before either of them caught him staring. 

The glass of wine in his hands felt heavy as he heard the front door open and everyone’s soft chatter escalated. Wiping the frown off his face Lance stood up and followed the crowd to the front door. Everyone took their turn to hug Keith and politely converse with James. When it was Lance’s turn he didn't miss the way Keith followed his every move with a glint in his eyes. 

Lance was an asshole.

“Kogane,” Keith's eyes snapped to him with a blush, “Glad you could make it.” Making sure no one would interrupt Lance placed the glass of wine down and went to wrap his arms around Keith’s neck bringing him in for a hug. Nosing his way past the scarf Lance pressed his lips to Keith’s neck “Glad to have you back samurai.” Lance should have felt bad for the shiver that ran up the other boy's spine, should have felt bad for flirting with a taken man in the first place, but all Lance felt was a pleasant warmth crawl under his skin as Keith finally wrapped his arms around his waist, hesitant. 

“Good to be back.” Leaning back a bit, Lance made a show of wetting his lips and flicking his gaze down to Keith’s lips where his tongue peeked out to mimic Lance’s movements. Slowly he pushed himself away making sure to slide his hands down his arms and to his hands before letting go of Keith and picking his glass of wine back up. He noticed how James looked at him but his glass felt lighter so Lance didn’t mind so he walked away, making sure his hips swayed. 

Lance knew what he was doing was wrong, but he was selfish so it was valid. 

It took a while to reel Keith in and if Lance didn't want to end up dead by next Sunday he had to play it carefully. But Lance knew what to do, how to tease Keith until he finally snapped. Until he gave Lance what he wanted. So Lance started slow and subtle and it started with a glance and brief smiles towards each other when no one else was looking.

Hunk would say a joke and Lance would laugh loud enough to carry to the other side of the room. Then he would shake his head lick his lips and ‘casually’ look around the room until his gaze just so happened to land on Keith. Their eyes would meet and Lance would give him a soft smile before acting shy and looking away head bowed down smile still on his face. He could feel Keith’s eyes on him the entire evening. 

It was addictive.

Lance kept this up until finally, the conversations went down. Everyone was softly conversing some people just enjoying the chatter with their eyes closed and the room warm enough to fall asleep in but Lance searched for Keith and found him sitting on the floor by James' legs and was already staring at him. Smiling at him he looked over to the kitchen and looked back to Keith before standing up and walking away. It didn't take long for Keith to follow him into the kitchen, everyone's laughter muffled.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

Lance smiled at Keith’s awkwardness and walked towards him slowly. Keith kept his gaze on the cupboards. “It's been a long time, what have you been up to?” He leaned against the counter, shoulder bumping into Keith’s. His skin was on fire and he resisted the urge to jump the man next to him seeking out the warmth. “I've been busy,” Keith carefully pressed closer to Lance, “been working with the blade then came back here to teach for a bit.” 

A part of Lance warmed up at seeing Keith so loose and open with him, so willing to share, the other half felt bad because he was playing him for his selfish reasons. “That's great, dude. And when did you and James become a thing?” Lance didn't look up and made sure to act nervous because maybe if he said that just right Keith would-

“We’re not serious yet!” Lance looked up genuinely surprised at the loudness of Keiths voice but kept that surprised look on despite being pleased about the red tint to Keith’s face, “I mean yeah we’ve been on a couple of dates but it’s only been like a few weeks so I guess we are still experimenting? Not that attached.” Keith was looking deep into his eyes and Lance forgot the game for a moment.

Lance leaned off the counter and stood in front of Keith. Leaning forward Lance risked a glance down to the lips, wine tinted red with a gloss. “What are you implying Kogane?” Keith’s hands rested on his hips and gripped tightly causing an airy gasp to leave Lance’s lips. Flicking his gaze to Keith eye’s he searched for an answer. “I don't know.” He sounded lost and out of breath. Lance thought over the situation. 

Everyone sounded so far away, all that mattered was the way Keith looked at him, how he held him, and Lance leaned the slightest bit forward. Lance hadn't been held like this since Allura, but that was the last thing on his mind. The first thing on his mind was how Keith slowly started to move forward. How Keith’s grip on his hips eased up to his waist and how his eyes fluttered closed. Lance leaned in and closed the gap.

The kiss was soft and slow. It was a short peck, nothing more than a swift brush of lips enough to feel the electricity flowing between the two. They separated after a few seconds and just leaned into each other, foreheads touching. Lance was content just breathing the same air as him, the burning sensation from before had died down until Keith spoke up in a raspy voice and a dazed look in his eyes causing Lance's heart rate to rise.

“I’m sorry, i- I don't know why…” 

Lance rubbed his thumb along Keith's cheekbone tracing over the land of skin. The kiss red lips bright against the pale skin and his long lashes fluttering shut with every heavy exhale and Lance just wants to-

“Shh, it's okay.”

And Lance brings him back for another kiss, this time longer. His hands cupping Keith’s jaw and slowly guiding him back in. The kiss lasted long enough for James to miss Keith but not long enough for Lance to be satisfied.

* * *

That night Lance decided to hang out in the hot tub, it just so happened that Keith and James were also in the hot tub. Now Lance doesn't usually eavesdrop, but then again he also doesn't usually kiss his friend while they're currently in a relationship, so today must have been a special day. 

When he was finally close enough to hear but not close enough to be spotted Lance tried to listen in.

“What do you think?” Keith’s husky voice rose above the noise of the hot tub causing Lance to shiver. 

“They’re nice I like finally getting to know them more than just as paladins.” Slowly kneeling Lance peeked out only just seeing the top of their heads. James had his head rested on Keith’s shoulder as Keith’s muscular arm draped over the other’s shoulders. God those arms.

“Yeah, most people say it’s like meeting a celebrity only to find out their normal human beings. Like Pidge is a picky eater and won't eat anything if it doesn't look appetizing despite never trying it, Shiro talks to inanimate objects, Hunk has an extremely sensitive nose, and Lance hates garlic despite loving garlic knots.” Lance softened and pressed his back against the wall he was hiding by and melted. “Tell me more about Lance. I hardly had time to talk to him.” Peeking back out at the mention of his name Lance saw Keith slowly turn his head to stare at James with a questioning look. “Well, what do you want to know?”

“I mean, I'm not possessive or anything and I get that you two are close friends and I respect that and I'm not instantly going to demand you stop talking to him but,” James straightened his back and looks up at Keith, Lance can now see both of their profiles, “I don't know it just seems like there is more going on there than what you’re telling me, telling us.” 

There was a thick silence after that as they both waited for Keith’s response one patiently and the other eagerly, you can already guess who is who.

“Lance? Well he’s my friend nothing complicated there,” Keith averted his eyes, a lie, “I guess it's just he means a lot to me because he was the only person who didn't abandon me or left me behind throughout the whole Voltron fiasco. Sure he dubbed me his rival when we first met despite me not even knowing who he was at the time,”

“I thought I was your rival,” James smirked as he leaned in closer to Keith causing Keith to smile and press a small peck to his lips.

“Don't worry I didn't replace you that easily,” Lance knew that hurt him more than it should have, “but then after finding out the castle we all grew together to the point where we at least tolerated each other. Later when Shiro disappeared and I had to become the new Black Paladin I was scared shitless. I didn't know what to do and was so scared to fail the team and the thought of just simply replacing Shiro and moving on when I knew he was still alive-” Keith caught himself as his voiced quacked with heavy emotions and James softly pressed his hand against Keith's cheek and rubbed soothing circles, Lance felt sick when Keith pressed his lips to the palm and nuzzled into it, but the conversation was about him so that was a good sign.

“While everyone stood back Lance came up to me and he supported me, it came as such a shock, but that’s Lance. The public likes to think that Hunk is the one who supported everyone and kept us together and was the 'mom friend' but it was all Lance. I always looked up to him for that, so his support and belief in me meant everything, and even know he keeps supporting me. When I left for the blade I don't think he knew but I left for him. I wish I hadn't. I wish I hadn't been so stubborn and had just opened up to the team. Maybe we would have gotten home sooner. Who knows. Maybe things between us would have been different. And it used to keep me up at night just thinking about him and us and Voltron but nothing happened. I convinced my self for a long time nothing was going to happen. Mom thinks that's the reason why I refuse to stay put on earth."

Silence settled again and Lance leaned back against the wall staring at his reflection on the glass sliding doors. “Did you love him?” Lance held in a breath and prayed his heartbeat wasn’t as loud as he felt it. 

“I did.”

Tears stung his eyes and Lance suddenly found himself rising to his feet again. “Do you still love him?”

There was another silence before the hot tub turned off and all that could be heard were the soft cries of crickets and the winter wind. 

Keith didn't respond for a long time and just as Lance was about to leave but then ina small almost inaudible voice Keith said, "I don't know."

As Keith and James stepped out of the hot tub in silence and Lance sneaked back into his room he felt his heart weigh heavier in his chest than the wine had in his hand.


End file.
